Of a Wedding, a Baby & a Proposal
by azulskies
Summary: Three-shot epilogue to Of Depositions and Chocolate Souffles -- the title pretty much says it all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of a super short (and hopefully, fun) 3 shot epilogue to _Of Depositions and Chocolate Souffles_. There will be two chapters after this and maybe a few surprises. Longer A/N at the end.**

Chapter 1: _Esme's Dress_

**BPOV**

Rosalie, Alice and I were seated in comfy chairs covered with cabbage roses, anxiously awaiting Esme's entrance from the dressing room.

There was a tiny step-up platform surrounded by mirrors for a 360 effect and I really wanted Esme to hurry so we could see _the dress_ in all its glory.

Today was Esme's final fitting and tomorrow would be ours, as bridesmaids.

Even though I was sort of dreading walking down the aisle, in heels, with everyone watching--it helped that my arm would be linked in Edward's and that it was all for Esme and Carlisle.

Plus, Esme had strayed from the traditional hideousness of bridesmaid's dresses and picked a simple cerulean silk that Alice, Rosalie and I all had custom made into flattering dresses of our choice.

So, needless to say, I wasn't dreading it as much as I could have--as much as I would have in the past.

Alice's constant rehauling of my wardrobe had helped me get more used to heels, anyway.

And then every other thought left my head as Esme came out of the dressing room . . . she was stunning.

Alice shrieked. Rosalie gasped. I didn't say anything at first, but hopefully Esme caught my look of wonder through the mirror as she stepped up to the platform.

"Esme you look . . . wow. Incredible." I said--I felt a few tears form in the corners of my eyes--I was just so happy for her, for us.

Alice was out of her seat now, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I don't think I'll ever get sick of that sight--that pure, childlike delight that Alice so easily encompassed. And I knew exactly how she felt.

Even Rosalie was beaming, up until the point she went and had a few words with the dress shop owner, placing her hand on her wrist so she would bring Esme's veil, NOW.

I giggled in a whisper; Rosalie certainly knew how to get her way. But she was quiet this time--not wanting to attract Esme's attention.

Rosalie, Alice and I were determined for Esme and Carlisle's wedding to go off without a hitch and so were--quietly--nipping any and all potential problems in the bud as soon as we could.

Rosalie came back with Esme's veil, her height allowing her to place it on Esme's head with ease.

"Oh, Esme, it's perfect." Said Alice.

"Do you girls really think so? I don't look too . . . old?" Esme asked, her back to the mirrors so she could look into all of our eyes.

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "You look unbelievable young, Esme, I promise." Said Rosalie.

I stepped forward first, grabbing Esme's hands in mine--she had quickly become a second mother to me over the past six months--so I could reassure her.

"Esme, we aren't just telling you that you look beautiful for the sake of it, I promise--you're beautiful without the dress but still--in it--it's magical. Carlisle might just faint."

She hugged me, then, and she was laughing--motioning for Alice and Rosalie to join in on the hug. They both hurried over and we all just stood there for at least a minute, laughing and hugging.

. . .

After Esme's fitting was over, we all went to lunch to discuss all the last minute details--I couldn't believe the wedding was less than a week away. As maid of honor, I was lucky that I wasn't running around like a chicken with its head cut off due to Alice and Rosalie and their amazing planning abilities. They were way more into this stuff than me and I guess since it had been at least a few years of wedded bliss for each of them, they were happy to be involved in wedding planning again.

We entered a small cafe within walking distance of the shop and it seemed like all eyes were suddenly on us.

My mobile rang and I smiled as I glanced at the screen before answering it. _Edward_. I was still giddy and had butterflies every time he called--every time we saw each other after an absence--every morning when I woke up beside him.

"Edward?"

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"We're just about to sit down to eat lunch. What are you doing?"

"Working-- you know the Ayaka case? I want to settle before the wedding if I can. Then we can spend all day in bed on Sunday, after it's over."

I chuckled. "Sounds like a good idea. Do you think it'll happen?"

"We'll see--I feel pretty good about it though. How was the fitting?"

"Oh Edward . . . you will die, I mean--the dress is beautiful. But you're mother is even more beautiful in it. It went well, I guess you could say."

We both laughed.

"Are you coming back to the office after?"

"Why, do you miss me?"

"Hmmmm . . . maybe, just a little."

"Edward!"

"Okay, just a lot."

"That's more like it."

"So, are you? Coming back? To the office?"

"Maybe. I might take your mother on one more wedding-related errand. But, I promise I'll cook you dinner tonight. Lasagna?"

"You win. I'll be home by six. And you better be, too, love. I haven't seen you all day."

"Dinner at six sharp. Then we can turn in early, hmmm?"

"Well I guess I better get some work done in that case. I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you, too."

I hung up and noticed that the girls had already found a table and were poring over the menus. Rosalie laughed at me as I sat down.

"It's still like when you first met, huh?" She asked.

"Were you listening in, Rose? Why so interested?" I laughed.

"You just get the goofiest grin on your face every time, still, Bella. I'm not making fun--it's cute. I promise. Right, Alice? Esme?"

"It's adorable Bella." Said Alice, craning her neck to look at the chalkboard listing the specials because she was so tiny.

"Bella, Rosalie and Alice are right. There is no way that what you and Edward have is anything less than magic. And I am just so grateful for how happy you have made my son."

"Thank you Esme. You know I feel the same--We're all lucky, aren't we? I think we should have a toast."

Luckily the waiter arrived at that minute with drinks. I was glad they had ordered one for me while I was on the phone.

"So, I'd like to make a toast to Esme--the wedding is going to be beautiful. And to the rest of us--we are so lucky to have each other."

We clinked glasses and I was taking my first sip when Esme cleared her throat.

"And I'd like to make a toast to Bella--for unwittingly bringing us all together and for being a wonderful maid of honor. Thank you, hon. And thank you Alice and Rosalie for all your help."

"Cheers!" We all said in unison.

**EPOV**

I unlocked the door with my key and stepped into our foyer.

"Bella? Are you home, love?"

"In the kitchen, Edward."

I nearly ran to the kitchen, anxious to see Bella after we had spent the whole day apart and driven by the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

She was bent over, pulling something out of the oven.

I stepped back, even though every instinct in me wanted to wrap myself around her from behind. I wanted to brush her hair aside and kiss her neck and . . . .but, given Bella's clumsiness, I decided I should probably wait until she had safely placed down whatever hot dish she was pulling out from the oven.

Instead, I inhaled a deep breath and remembered . . . lasagna. My favourite. FInally, Bella set the dish down and turned to face me.

"Are those for me, Mr. Cullen?" She said teasingly.

I was staring so hard at her that it took me a minute to respond. God, she was so beautiful. Even after six months, she still took my breath away every time. It was like the eight hours we had spent apart made me forget the intense, physical and emotional reaction I had to her every time.

"Huh? What?" I looked at my hands and the flowers in my right hand. "Oh. . . of course, love."

She took the tulips from me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before busying herself to find a vase in which to put them.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, placing the tulips, now in a vase, on our kitchen table. When it was just the two of us eating, we always sat in our corner table in the kitchen--the sight of our second date. It was so cozy and obviously, I associated the fondest memories with it.

"Starving. And, of course, the lasagna smells amazing, too."

"Stop teasing, Edward, I think we can sit down and eat a proper dinner first." She reached over to loosen and undo my tie before pulling it out of my collar and tossing it over my shoulder. I shrugged out of my suit jacket and just let it fall to the floor-- dry cleaning was a god-send.

Bella was tossing a salad and she motioned me to sit down where the table was already set and she had my preferred post-work drink waiting. I sat down and took a sip. "Have I ever told you that I love you, very much?"

She giggled, plating the salad and sitting down beside me.

"I'm so glad you're home, Edward." She said.

"Me, too, love," I said, putting my arm around her as we started eating our salads. As always, it was amazing--everything she made was amazing and I was so lucky.

We finished our salads and I turned to Bella, pulling her a little closer and kissing her forehead. "I'll get the lasagna, you stay put."

"I won't argue with that."

I piled my plate high with lasagna, putting just a little less on Bella's plate before serving her.

I took my first bite and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"God Bella, you're good at everything, it's not fair."

She laughed. "This coming from you who has perfect hair."

"You think I have perfect hair?"

"You know I do Edward."

"I know . . . but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

"And I never get tired of you."

I leaned over to kiss her then, my right hand instinctively drawn to my pants pocket to make sure the box was still there. I really needed to find somewhere good to hide it.

She pulled away and I hoped she didn't notice my action.

"Edward?"

I gulped, trying not to sound guilty.

"Yes, love?"

"I think it's time for bed." She arched her eyebrow at me and I was already taking her hand to lead her there.

* * *

**So are you surprised at whose wedding it is? Awww so cute (I hope!), and yes, this epilogue will mostly be a lot of fluff but a few important things will happen, too! One, thank you Jenn for being the loveliest beta ever. Two, if there is something in particular you really really want to see, let me know and I just might include it! Three, please review! And, lastly, the next chapter is Carlisle's bachelor party, which will hopefully be filled with lots of laughs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Jenn! ILY! Longer A/N after- enjoy!**

Chapter 2: _Carlisle's Bachelor Party_

**EPOV**

"I'd like to propose a toast to my future . . . er . . . to Carlisle. I can wholeheartedly say that you have given my mother a second lease on life and I am so glad you are both so happy--"

"In bed!" Yelled Emmett, effectively finishing my sentence before clinking his glass the hardest against everyone else's before downing his scotch in a single gulp.

We were at a club-- we being Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I. I didn't even know the name of it, to be honest. Glow or something else equally absurd. It seemed ill-suited to us but Emmett insisted that this was the only place we could have Carlisle's bachelor party and I knew when to just suck it up and not argue with him.

"Well, um, thank you for that Edward . . . and Emmett," said Carlisle, grinning with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned back in the lush black leather couch--we had taken up a private room for the night and I silently prayed that Emmett had not invited anyone else to join us. Anyone else such as exotic dancers, that is. He could have invited the girls and I wouldn't have complained--I already missed Bella. I missed her even more when I thought about her getting ready tonight. She was taking Esme out, along with Alice and Rosalie although they refused to call it a bachelorette party. Bella wouldn't even tell me where they were going but she was wearing a tiny black dress and it took every ounce of willpower I had to let her walk out the door without the dress coming off first. _Later_, I told myself.

Emmett was downing the drinks, one after another--which seemed fast even for him. Aside from that, he wasn't saying much and again, that didn't seem like Emmett. I was going to ask him what was going on when Carlisle turned to me.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Edward. I really appreciate it and I know this wedding can't be easy for you. But I told you before and of course, I still mean it--I love Esme and I would never do anything to compromise her recovery or hurt her."

"I know Carlisle--I meant what I said, too. I really am happy for you both. I'm happy my mother is doing so well and I'm happy she met you—I can tell you belong together. It's not often you get a second chance—I'm grateful, more than anything."

He shook my hand then and we just sat there for a minute, enjoying the companionable silence.

Suddenly my pocket vibrated and I smiled to myself, hoping it was a text from Bella.

_B: I miss you! How are things going?_

_E: Fine so far. But I miss you, too. Having fun?_

_B: So much! I'll see you soon. XOXO_

Hmmm, I wonder what that means!

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and looked at Carlisle who was smiling at me, bemusedly, as if he knew exactly what I was up to.

Meanwhile, it seemed like Emmett and Jasper were engaged in some deep conversation. Jasper's eyebrows were knitted together and he had an intense look on his face while Emmett had his arm over Jasper's shoulders, leaning in close and talking a mile a minute. I had to know what was going on.

"I don't know about you Carlisle but it seems like Emmett and Jasper have found something interesting to talk about, why don't we find out what it is?"

"I agree Edward; I have to know what Emmett is so intent on telling Jasper." He laughed and moved over to the couch next to the one they were sitting on.

Before I could open my mouth to speak or even sit down Emmett turned toward us, his eyes rimmed red as if he were upset.

"Hey Eddie, Carlisle . . . sit down please."

"You okay, Emmett?" I asked, noticing he was still downing drink after drink and it seemed Jasper was trying to keep up with him.

"Eddie, I want to tell you something . . . come here." He motioned his finger toward me.

"I'm right here Emmett, what is it?"

"No," he said, gesturing wildly, "Come closer."

I scooted a bit closer to him--half on the couch with Carlisle and half on the couch that Emmett and Jasper were sitting on.

"I have a secret." Emmett said--maybe he was trying to whisper but it came out in his usual booming voice.

"Carlisle, I want you to hear this, too, come 'ere. Get closer." Emmett was definitely slurring his words now.

I looked at Carlisle and we were both trying really hard not to break out in laughter. How did Emmett get wasted so fast?

"Jasper, man, he understands. We've both been married for awhile now. Carlisle, welcome to the club. Edward, you better not fuck things up with Bella and you better marry her soon."

I felt my face flush--did he know something? The only person I had told was my mother. Did she tell Carlisle? Emmett continued talking and I realized I was safe--for now.

"Wait a minute--I think we need another round before I tell you guys this. What's that cocktail waitress's name? Molly! No, Mindy!" Said Emmett, waiving his hands in the air even though he already had a drink in each hand.

"Emmett, man, I think you're good. Just tell us." Jasper said, not moving an inch from his position on the couch where he was leaning back as far as possible.

"Okay, okay . . . guys, Rosie's pregnant. But shhhh don't tell anyone." He was still yelling at this point.

"She told me not to tell anyone but you know I couldn't keep this from you. I'm so happy, guys." He put one arm around me and then reached over to Jasper, putting an arm around him, too, and bringing us both in too close to him while he still had a drink in both hands.

And then Emmett started crying--no bawling--hugging us even closer and I feared he was going to spill one, or both, of his drinks.

"Emmett--whoa man, it's okay. Everything is going to be all right." I said, patting him on the back as best I could with the half of my arm that I could dislodge from his embrace.

"I know, Edward. I'm just so--sob--happy." He said, finally letting both Jasper and I out of his grasp. Once I caught my breath, I surveyed the scene.

Emmet was still double-fisting, Carlisle was nearly choking with laughter (I was still holding it in) and Jasper . . . Jasper had started crying, too.

"Jasper—don't tell me—Alice, too?" I asked, curious if it was going to become baby central around her.

"Of course, Alice, Edward—I love her, man. She's the best."

I knew Jasper was sensitive but this was getting ridiculous.

"Sometimes—" Jasper said before he started hiccupping from crying so hard such that he couldn't continue for a minute.

"Jasper, is Alice pregnant?"

"No, man." He started laughing.

"Wait, you really thought that Alice was pregnant?"

I didn't say anything but Emmett didn't let that stop him from teasing me.

"Rosie's pregnant, Edward...not Alice." Said Emmett, as if the were the most obvious answer to why Jasper had started crying.

"Well, I just—you were crying and then Jasper started crying, talking about Alice." I tried to explain myself.

"Sometimes I cry after Alice and I make love." Said Jasper

Carlisle's laughter was even carrying over Emmett's now and I could no longer contain mine. We all laughed—except Jasper—for a full minute before Jasper interrupted us.

"What? I thought we were making confessions tonight?" Said Jasper, nonplussed.

"You're right, Jasper. We're all friends here. It is only fair for all of us to confess something." I said, trying to decide what to tell them.

"Well, I'll go first," said Carlisle.

"Edward, you might not want to hear this but Esme and I like to dress up . . . "

"Um, Carlisle, too much information." I said, aware my face was probably turning bright red as I said it. That was definitely not something I needed to know.

"Moving on . . . I didn't want to tell you guys this because I'm nervous as hell but I'm going to propose to Bella . . . soon. I have the ring and—" I said before Emmett so delicately interrupted me.

"Finally, man . . . this is great." Emmett said, slapping me on the back while Jasper got up from his seat to come and hung me.

"Don't fuck this up Edward." He whispered in my ear.

"I won't Jasper." I said, looking him in the eye and shaking his hand after he stopped hugging me.

"Congratulations, Edward. I'm really happy for you." Said Carlisle, who was now standing in front of me so I could shake his hand.

"Thanks Carlisle We're all pretty lucky, aren't we?"

"We are, Edward."

And then Emmett had jumped up, spilling his drink all of me in his haste.

He was oblivious as he set down his drink so he could dig into his pocket.

"A-ha!" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled his phone out, a goofy grin overtaking his face as he flipped it open.

As soon as he registered what he was reading, his look turned into one of panic and his huge fingers somehow replied faster than I could believe.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

I didn't listen for his reply because my pocket was buzzing again. _Bella._

_B: So I can't really say anything yet but have you heard any "big" news tonight? Big news involving Rosalie?_

_E: Um . . . maybe. Where are you guys?_

_B: I think we'll be seeing each other sooner than I thought. Turn around._

. . . Meanwhile . . .

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, aren't you going to have some champagne? After all, we are toasting Esme getting MARRIED!" Squealed Alice, pouring a glass for Esme and me after Rosalie declined.

"Alice . . . I'd love to but . . . I'm pregnant!"

Esme spoke first; I think Alice and I were in shock.

"That's wonderful Rosalie." Esme said, reaching over to hug her.

Alice and I were up out of our seats, too, coming over to hug Rosalie, who was now shedding a single tear.

"I just . . . I'm so happy . . . I've waited so long for this." Rosalie said.

I reached over to wipe her tear away. "Emmett must be thrilled." I inquired.

"Oh he is but if he tells those boys tonight, I'm going to kill him!" I laughed; I couldn't get over how quickly Rosalie could go from loving and sentimental to furious.

"Oh don't worry about it Rosalie, we're all friends. In fact, we're all family." Alice said.

"I know Alice, but I specifically told him not to tell them tonight. I wanted to tell you guys first."

"Don't be too hard on him, Rosalie—if he does tell them it's only because he's so happy, just like you." I said, trying to appease Rosalie's sensitive side, even if it was buried a little.

"You're right, Bella and you, too, Alice. But that doesn't mean I won't get to have some fun first."

"Rosalie, what are you going to do?" Emse asked, smiling with a twinkle in her eye as if she already knew.

"I'm going to make this a night you won't forget, Esme." Rosalie replied, and I have to admit I was curious.

I took the opportunity to text Edward--how silly it was that I already missed him but I did—while Rosalie's plan took shape.

"Bella, pay attention. Stop texting Edward--you'll see him soon enough."

"I'm listening Rosalie, what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to see how the boys are getting along without us."

No sooner had Rosalie uttered those words than some guy in a shiny blue shirt approached our table. Oddly, he reminded me of vile Mike Newton with his generic spiky hair, shiny shirt and ogling eyes.

"You're pretty," he said, leering at Rosalie but he couldn't even meet her eyes—he was staring straight at her chest.

Tiny pixie Alice was up out of her seat ready to deck the intruder but Rosalie held her hand up, indicating stop.

"Alice, I got this." Rosalie said and Esme and I sat back to watch the show.

"Like what you see?" Rosalie asked, puzzling us for a minute.

"Yes." He said with a gulp.

"Too bad," she said, pushing a finger straight at his chest with such force that he staggered back.

"Why? I don't mind if things get a little rough." He opined, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Rosalie laughed, but it was kind of a vicious laugh. Heck, I was scared of that laugh.

"Because I'm a married woman. A married, pregnant woman. And my husband is twice your size pip-squeak. So sorry but I would leave now—if you know what's good for you, that is." Her index finger was still digging into his chest, and he looked like he was in pain.

"O-o-okay." He stuttered, turning away and muttering something like crazy bitch under his breath as he walked away, head hanging in shame.

Rosalie looked up at us and we were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Are we ready now, girls?" She asked, a new glimmer in her eye.

"Let's go see the boys," said Esme, taking my hand and Rosalie's hand—Alice completed the ring by grabbing Rosalie's other hand—and we walked out of the bar.

I had driven to the bar but Rosalie now took my keys from me. I think she was secretly happy to be the designated driver because she always complained that I drove "so slow."

We all got in the car—relegating Esme to the front seat since it was her night, after all, and as soon as Rosalie started the car, one of my favourite songs came on.

I implored Esme to turn it up and then Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce was blaring through the speakers.

We were all singing along, the windows were down, and I felt like—I can't believe this is my life. I was so happy—so happy with Edward, with my new friends. It was like that day in the courtroom when I tripped was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Yes, the song was kind of ironic considering we were at a faux bachelorette party, on our way to bust up a bachelor party, but it didn't take anything away from the moment.

Finally we arrived at Glow (what a terrible name) and Rosalie pulled right up to the valet, exchanging a few words with him before we completely surpassed the line. And just like that, we were entering the club—I think Rosalie had deigned to simply smile at the bouncer and he let us right in.

Rosalie was texting Emmett while Alice and Esme were looking around the club for the boys. We spotted them behind a roped off area and Emmett looked perplexed and nervous.

"Rosalie, what did you text Emmett?" I asked.

"I just reminded him of certain consequences which would result if he told my secret."

"Rosalie—look at poor Emmett. How could you?" Alice said, always the peacemaker.

"Don't give me that pouty look Alice, I'm not really mad. It's all part of the plan."

I quickly texted Edward before they could see us.

He turned around immediately, his eyes wandering around the club before he saw me and he broke out into a huge smile—just for me.

He ducked under the rope and walked toward us and then the girls noticed him, too.

"Bella, did you tell them we were here?" Rosalie asked, not pleased.

"I couldn't help myself so yeah . . . but I don't think the rest of them know—yet."

"Well they will now Bella."

I just shrugged—too happy at seeing Edward walk toward me to care about Rosalie being mad.

"It's okay Rosalie," said Esme, taking Rosalie's hand and patting it in a very motherly way. "I think we're all ready to see them, aren't we?"

Rosalie sighed. "Yes, I do want to see that big brute, even if he is guilty! You guys know I can't stay mad at him. Look at the expression on his face—he's already suffered enough."

She started walking to the roped off area where the other three boys were as Edward reached me, taking me in his arms and just staring at me for a minute before kissing me.

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on around us but I could tell Esme, Alice and Rosalie were no longer nearby.

Edward pulled back from our kiss, which was becoming a bit heated for being in public.

"I guess you missed me as much as I missed you." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

He still had his arms around as he traced the pulse in my neck. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Rosalie was going to bust Emmett for telling you guys but really, I think we all just missed you."

"Whatever the reason, I'm so glad you're here. The thought of you in this dress in public without me has been driving me crazy all night. Plus you won't believe how sappy these guys got without you girls around."

"Oh Edward, you know you have nothing to worry about. Between Rosalie and Alice, anyone who tried to lay a finger on me would run screaming."

He laughed and I relished the sound.

"I know Bella but that doesn't stop me from hating to be apart from you. Even if tonight was fun . . . I knew this moment was coming. This moment when I would see you again and we would hopefully be going home soon."

I took one of his arms and placed it around my shoulder, snuggling up next to him so we could walk together.

"Let's go see how everyone's doing and then I will definitely let you take me home."

"As you wish, love."

* * *

**A/N: So only one chapter left! Sadface! I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was a little different but it came out just like I wanted. Thank you to my beta, Jenn, for being amazing and for helping me SOOOOO much with this chapter and giving me the best line ever-- said by Mr. Jasper Hale-- I know you guys know which line I'm talking about! If there is anything in particular you want to see in the wedding chapter, let me know! Please review-- love you all!! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is it! Jenn, you are so amazing and ily! Longer A/N after!**

_Chapter 3:_ Salutations and Beginnings

**BPOV**

I felt his fingertips brush my hair out of my eyes and I could sense he was leaning over me, smiling.

"Edward? You better have coffee if you're waking me up this early."

I sniffed the air but didn't open my eyes yet. The delicious aroma of coffee wafted through the air.

Edward laughed.

"Open your eyes, love, and see."

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes to see Edward standing over me and holding a mug out for me to grab while smiling.

I sat up against the pillow, reaching both hands out to grab the mug from Edward.

"Thank you," I said after I took my first sip and surely moaned.

I scooted over and patted next to me on the bed, wanting Edward to climb up and sit next to me. I noticed then that he was only wearing a pair of plaid pyjama pants . . . and I watched him intently as he crawled into bed next to me. He had his own mug of coffee and held it effortlessly with his left hand as he draped his right arm over me.

"I can't believe today's the big day," he said.

"Are you okay with it, Edward? I mean it's a big deal-- your mom's getting remarried."

"I'm really happy about it, Bella. I promise."

"Good, I'm happy, too. Now, why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Strict order from Alice . . . something about a hair and spa appointment?"

"I'm going to kill that pixie. It's not even 7 a.m.--how early did she book these appointments?"

"Well . . . " He trailed off, not answering my question.

"Edward?"

"I may have woken you up a little early than necessary so I could see you a bit before we're separated for the whole day."

I leaned into his arm and turned my head up to kiss him, savoring the moment and his admission.

"That, Edward, is well worth being woken up early."

"Truthfully, I may have had a few specific things in mind." He said, taking my coffee cup from me and setting it and his cup down on the nightstand.

"Like what?" I asked, a smile creeping up on my face in anticipation.

He really kissed me then, stroking my cheek and then my neck before placing kisses along my collarbone and up to my earlobe.

I let out a shaky sigh and a moan at the same time then, grabbing his fingers and placing them on my hips while he continued kissing me.

"Thank you for waking me up, Edward." I said as his fingers found the hem of my shirt and he was skimming my stomach with his fingertips before pulling my shirt off and over my head.

"Mmmm, you being awake is all the thanks I need, love."

. . .

I was daydreaming about this morning while Alice prattled on a mile a minute to Esme, while we were all sitting beside each other, getting our nails done.

Rose was tired and declined coming to the spa, preferring to take a nap before the wedding tonight.

"Bella, hello?" Alice roused me . . . and for the life of me I had no idea what she had just asked.

"Hmm, Alice. . . what did you say?"

"Bella, you haven't heard a word either of us has said all day, have you? I would ask you if something was wrong but by the goofy grin plastered on your face, I know you're happy. Is it . . . Edward?" She giggled, knowing the answer was obvious.

"Of course it's Edward, Alice. He was just so . . . sweet . . . this morning."

I looked over at Esme who was beaming at me.

"You two are perfect together, Bella. I know Edward feels the same so there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

I sighed. "Thank you Esme."

I'm sure I was blushing, as always.

"Now, Bella, how are you going to get your hair done?" Rambled Alice, discussing the pros and cons of an updo versus wearing my hair down. I tuned her out, thinking back to my happy morning with Edward.

Although there was this moment before I left when he didn't want to let me go . . . and it was still troubling me. The look in his eyes-- he wasn't unhappy but he seemed a little unsure. Actually, it seemed like he had something he wanted to tell me or something he wanted to ask of me but he didn't. And I was still wondering.

Our nails were drying and I think I heard Alice chirp something about deciding my hairstyle for the wedding when my phone rang.

My heart swelled when I saw Edward's name on the caller ID.

I answered without giving my nails a second thought.

"Hi!"

"You certainly sound happy, Bella. Having fun?"

"As much fun as I could have being tortured with hair and makeup. I won't lie, though, the massage was nice. Hot rocks . . . have you ever had one?"

"I, uh," He paused, as if he needed a minute to collect himself.

"Edward?"

"Um, no . . . sorry, love, I just had a vision of you, naked and covered with those hot stones. How I wish that I could be those stones . . ."

"How can I miss you so much? We've only been apart a few hours."

He sighed, it was a bit shaky.

,

"I don't know Bella but I miss you that much, too. And, actually, that's the reason I'm calling . . . any chance you could meet me before the wedding? I . . . I have something I want to ask you."

"Edward, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't want you to worry, everything is fine. I just want to see before the craziness starts. I hate to interrupt your girl bonding time but can you sneak away? Say in an hour?"

I glanced over at Esme and Alice, completely absorbed in conversation.

"Definitely. I'll meet you at home in a hour."

"Thanks, love. I'm counting the minutes."

"See you soon Edward."

"Bella, gee . . . let me guess, was that Edward? Again?" Alice asked, but when I turned to look at her, there was nothing hurt in her eyes or in Esme's eyes . . . they were both smiling at me encouragingly.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked.

"It's Edward . . . he wants to see me before the wedding. Would you be terribly offended if I left after our hair is done and got dressed at home? I'll still be back in plenty of time to help with any last minute details."

"Bella, please don't worry about it. It's not like I'm wearing a veil or something else requiring lots of attention. I know Edward wouldn't ask to see you if it wasn't . . ." Esme trailed off, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Esme, what is it?"

She shook her head.

"I just know that Edward wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." She smiled and it reached her eyes so I knew she wasn't just saying this for my benefit; I believed she really didn't mind.

I let out a nervous giggle.

"Well, then, Alice? Let's get on with the hair!"

"I thought I'd never hear you say that Bella but I won't argue." Said Alice, jumping out of her chair so she could pick me up out of mine and leading us into the hair styling room.

. . .

I glanced in the mirror one last time before picking my purse up off the stylist's station.

Alice had decided on an updo and I was a bit worried about Edward messing it up before I got dressed but otherwise, it was perfect.

"Get out of here Bella," Alice called from across the salon. Her stylist was still busy on her short hair: perfectly straightening and flipping each strand.

"Yes, please go Bella. We'll see you in a few hours at the garden." Esme said, looking absolutely radiant with her hair in a chic chignon at the base of her neck.

Esme and Carlisle were getting married in a tea garden right in the city and luckily there was a converted shed for us to get ready in before the wedding as well as an open tent set up for the reception after the ceremony. It was a gorgeous site and perfect for their intimate wedding.

I stood up from the chair, thanked the stylist, and after kissing both Alice and Esme, headed home . . . to Edward.

**EPOV**

My palms were sweaty and my hands were shaking. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, my heart racing and I felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

I opened and closed the black velvet box for the millionth time since I had bought it, before slipping it back into m pocket, once again.

I should have just asked her this morning. Why didn't I? Had I, I wouldn't be pacing right now, tearing her away from the preparations for my own mother's wedding. Gah, I was selfish. But I knew it now . . . I couldn't wait a minute longer. I had to know if Bella would be my wife.

It seemed a bit fast--a bit soon to be engaged--but from the very first minute I saw her in the courtroom, well from that minute she ran into me, knocking me over . . . my life changed. And a life without Bella was no longer acceptable.

I heard a small sound coming from the door and then the lock turning and I swallowed, trying to get my nerves in control. I had no doubts about the question I was going to ask, no second thoughts but I needed to hear Bella agree.

"Edward?" I heard, the sound of Bella's keys being dropped into the bowl we had repurposed for just such an occasion and placed on our foyer table.

By now she could probably see me, sitting on the couch, trying to keep my trembling to a minimum.

She walked into the living room and I smiled at her, patting the couch next to me and gesturing for her to sit.

"Edward, you're so pale. What's wrong?"

I laughed but it sounded hollow even to me. I couldn't believe I was so nervous. I'd never felt like this, not even before my first trial. Not during the bar exam. Never. But then again, this was so much more important than any of those things.

"Bella . . . please just come here," I said, opening my arms as she crossed the room quickly, sitting down on the couch and launching into my arms.

I hugged her fiercely, my fingers instinctively rubbing her back.

"Just tell me Edward. I can take it. I know there's something you need to say . . . to ask . . . I could tell this morning."

I still had one hand on her shoulder as I pulled back so I could directly in her eyes but not wanting to break our physical connection.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you, Edward. So much."

"I just . . . Bella, I don't want one more day to go by without knowing that we'll be together forever . . . I know I've said it a million times but you are my life. Bella, will you marry me?" I asked, dropping to one knee and pulling the box out of my pocket.

Her hands were shaking just as much as mine as she opened the box, and there was an audible gasp.

"Edward . . . it's too much. I . . ."

"Bella, you're killing me." I pleaded.

"Oh . . . oh . . .Yes! Of course, yes. I just . . . this ring is huge."

I laughed and she laughed and it was like all the ice was broken and we were back to just us.

I slipped the ring over her finger and she kissed me and all those nerves melted away.

_"She said yes!" _ Went through mind over and over.

The kiss was deepening, we were egging each other on and I was about to slide my hands up from the nape of her neck to her hair when she stopped me.

"Edward! You almost made me forget about my hair. Alice will kill me if you mess it up now."

I chuckled, pulling my hands down and caressing her shoulders.

"I guess we should stop now, then . . . as hard as that is going to be. I don't want to piss Alice off even more. My mother knew . . . but I don't think Alice did, unless Jasper told her."

She nipped at my neck, sinking her teeth in ever so slightly and I trembled, now out of desire for her.

"Bella . . . you're making this even more . . . difficult." I said, choosing not to make any more allusions to my hardness, which I'm sure she could now feel.

I looked at her and she pouting, slightly.

"Bella . . . I know you don't want me or you to suffer the wrath of Alice. Plus," I glanced at my watch, "I should probably drive you to the garden now."

"Yes, I know you're right Edward," she was staring at the ring on her finger now and it made me smile, "just one more kiss?" She asked, looking up at me with a goofy grin on her face.

"Like I could ever deny you anything Bella," I said, leaning forward to capture her botton lip in between my teeth as she grabbed me fiercely, snaking her tongue in between my lips and making me moan.

"Bella," I uttered through her kisses.

"Okay, okay . . . I'll stop. But I don't want to. I feel like . . . we really need to consummate this. After the wedding, that is, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed.

"As if the thought hadn't crossed my mind, future Mrs. Cullen."

"I like hearing that Edward. No, wait, I love hearing that."

She stood up, taking my hand in hers.

"Now, I guess we really should do before Alice calls or Esme worries. You'll drop me off at the garden? What are you going to do?"

"Go pick up Jasper and Carlisle . . .how'd my mom seem this morning?"

"Glowing . . . probably like I am right now." She smiled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

. . .

I dropped Bella off at the garden, not nearly as anxious to see her go this time and happy that we had left enough time so that she could still dress at the sight. She clutched a garment bag as she kissed me goodbye, not a strand of hair out of place despite earlier.

I was ecstatic as I drove to pick up Jasper. I just couldn't believe my luck. I was definitely ready to celebrate my mother and Carlisle's happiness . . . as well as our own.

I didn't bother parking, instead texting Jasper that I was downstairs and he strolled out of his and Alice's condo minutes later.

He slid into the volvo, dressed in a tux like I was and he was smiling.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"I did it, man."

He slapped my shoulder.

"Congratulations . . . I mean, she said yes, right?"

I laughed. "I don't think I'd have this shit-eating grin permanently plastered to my face if she didn't, Jasper."

"I'm happy for you guys. I know Bella loves you."

"Thanks Jasper. Let's go get Carlisle."

Emmett and Rose would meet us there . . . he could hardly leave her out of his sight since finding out she was pregnant. But now, I could understand that. It was hard enough for me to leave Bella and we weren't even married yet.

Jasper and I both got out of the car when we arrived at Carlisle's house . . . soon to be my mother's house. It was huge but kind of stark-- seriously waiting for my mother's touch although I knew she had already started decorating. I had such good news and I couldn't wait to experience Carlisle's happiness, as well.

Carlisle opened the door before we could even knock, as if he had been waiting.

"Anxious, Carlisle?"

He smiled, looking twenty years younger and reached out to grasp my hand, then Jasper's. Carlisle definitely looked sharp in his tux, too.

"I'm just ready Edward. Thanks for picking me." He nodded. "Jasper. Wait . . . I can tell by the look on your face that something happened?"

"Bella said yes."

Carlisle pulled me into a hug which was surprisingly not awkward.

"Congratulations." He said, and I knew he meant it wholeheartedly.

"Thank you. But, today is about you and my mother. Shall we go?

"LIke I said, Edward, I'm beyond ready."

We all piled into the car and I caught myself humming Bella's lullaby until we arrived at the garden.

Carlisle didn't seem nervous at all. Jasper was definitely in good spirits and as we walked closer to the sight of the actual ceremony, we saw Emmett grinning and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Is Rose with the girls?" Jasper asked Emmett as we all reached out to shake his hand in greeting.

Emmett nodded and then I realised that more and more people were taking their seats. I glanced down at my watch, only thirty minutes until the start time on the invitations.

I would be walking my mother down the aisle before standing next to Carlisle and I couldn't wait to see Bella walking down the aisle, too. She hadn't even let me see the dress yet.

A string quartet was tuning up next to the altar and the Judge arrived, talking animatedly to Carlisle--apparently they were longtime friends.

Emmett and Jasper were smiling and I caught Emmett look at me and give me a wink-- Jasper must have told him about the good news.

I went to tell Carlisle that I was going to check on my mother as it was only ten minutes until things were supposed to start.

"Thank you Edward." He said, and I shook his hand.

"Welcome to the family, Carlisle."

I made my way over to the old garden shed that was now converted for the express purpose of being a place for brides and bridesmaids to get ready. I took a moment to survey the scene--everything in the garden was in bloom and I could make out the scent of several different flowers and plants. It was a nearly perfect spring day and the sun was still shining. Even though I knew I would always remember this day as the day my mother married Carlisle, I knew in my heart that to me it was, more importantly, the day Bella said yes.

I rapped on the door and Rosalie opened it. She was glowing and laughing and immediately reached out to embrace me in a hug. "Good job Edward." She whispered in my ear. I chuckled and hugged her back.

She pulled me into the tiny room and my eyes immediately searched for Bella who was standing behind my mother, both of them looking in the mirror while Bella was fastening a necklace around Esme's neck.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of Bella in the dress--there were no words. The blue was perfect on her and my eyes instinctively averted to her engagement ring. _Mine._

She glanced up and saw me staring at her and she was beaming, immediately.

We were gazing so intently at each other that I didn't even sense that Alice was barreling at me with all of her little pixie force. She jumped up into my arms, hugging me and nearly knocking me over. Despite her tiny frame, she could sure pack a punch.

"Congratulations Edward, I'm so happy for you." She said, and her happiness was contagious.

"Thanks Alice," I said as she flitted over to Bella and my mother, putting an arm around each of them.

"And good job on the ring," She winked at me.

I walked over to my mother and she stood, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Edward," she said. I'd never heard that exact tone in her voice--such complete contentment. It made my heart swell even more, if that was possible.

"Thanks mom, you look so beautiful. And, as I told Carlisle, today is about you two. Are you ready for this?" I asked her.

"Yes I am, Edward." She looked so radiant.

I looked around the room, my eyes meeting Bella's as soon as I saw that everyone looked ready.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Squealed Alice.

"Let's do this." Said Rosalie.

"Before we go . . . do you mind if I have a minute with Edward and Bella, girls?"

"Of course, Esme," Said Alice, taking Rosalie's hand.

"We'll be right outside; I'm sure Emmett and Jasper are waiting." Said Rosalie as they left the room.

"Bella," my mom started . . ."will you accompany Edward and I down the aisle? I just . . . we're already a family."

"Oh Esme," said Bella, rushing over to give my mother a hug and I noticed some tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I mean . . . if it's all right with Edward?" She asked, looking over at me.

"I can't think of anything better than walking down the aisle with the two most important people in my life." I said.

I hugged my mother and then Bella, kissing the top of her head.

"Now are we ready?"

"Yes," they said in unsion.

I poked my head out the door and saw Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie waiting.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

"As soon as you say so," said Jasper.

"FIre up the strings Jasper," I said, turning back inside to link my arms with my mother and Bella so we could step down to follow the others down the aisle.

The music surged and Emmett took Rosalie's free hand that wasn't holding her bouquet of ranunculus.

I looked at Bella and my mother as we stepped closer to the aisle as Alice and Jasper were now starting their walk down it.

"Edward . . . Bella . . . I love you both. Thank you for making this day so wonderful." My mother said and then she nodded at us both and we were walking down the aisle, my mother in between Bella and I as everyone stood.

The string quartet was playing _How long has this been going on? _instead of a traditional wedding march but it was perfect.

As we made our way down the aisle, which was short given the intimacy of the wedding, everyone was smiling at us.

I looked at Carlisle and the wonder in my eyes told me that this was the exact right thing. Any leftover hard feelings I had dissipated and we reached him, my mother kissing both Bella and I on the cheek before she turned to Carlisle.

Bella took her place beside my mother, taking her bouquet so she could clasp her hands with Carlisle, both of them ready to start their life together. I went to stand next to Carlisle and I knew exactly how they felt--I was so ready to start my life with Bella, as well.

The vows went quick since it was not a religious ceremony. The truth was in the looks my mother and Carlisle exchanged. The way their hands never left each others as they made their declarations of love public. I think I had tears in my eyes and I knew Bella did. I smiled at her and she mouthed "I love you" to me. It was perfect.

They were sharing their first kiss as man and wife and everyone was cheering.

I took Bella's hand in mine, kissing it, as we followed them down the aisle.

We had photos to take but they went surprisingly quick and then we were all making our way over to the reception tent. A band was already playing and tapas were making the rounds. There were a few old family friends that hadn't met Bella yet and I made sure to introduce her to everyone before I absolutely had to take her onto the dance floor.

I nodded at the band leader, a cue I had discussed with him weeks ago, and he started playing Bella's lullaby.

"I know you hate to dance, love, but indulge me?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"As if I could say no a request like that, Edward . . . I hear what you did here." She smiled, giving me a quick kiss before we started dancing.

"You caught that, huh?"

"It's incredibly romantic Mr. Cullen."

"Well I wasn't sure if I'd get the nerve to ask you before the wedding so this was my ace in the hole, so to speak."

"You were nervous?" She asked incredulously, shaking her head.

"I was, Bella."

"Oh Edward . . . I probably would have asked you soon. I mean, we know this is meant to be. You know how much I love you . . . how I never want to apart from you. This is it for me."

I didn't say anything for a minute, just enjoying holding Bella in my arms while our song played. And, also, her affirmation was so perfect, I wasn't sure I could compete.

"I know you'll know this quote, love, but that doesn't make it any less true: "I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."

And with that, she kissed me . . . again . . . and there was no one but us in the world.

"Austen will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen."

_Fin._

_

* * *

**A/N: Awww, hopefully you liked it and you aren't disappointed in the ending! I know the proposal is pretty raw and simple but I felt like it just fits with this E/B. Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and support! A few things: 1) The quote is from Pride & Prejudice (of course!); 2) Jenn is the most amazing beta EVER and I would never have written this fic or its sequel without her; and 3) I have already started writing a new fic so be on the look-out (if you want!). Please review and let me know what you think of the end!! xoxo**_


	4. fakeout

My new fic is up-- Ambulance Blues -- please read it and review!


End file.
